


Homecoming

by YellowWomanontheBrink



Series: Nurarihyon no Mago [2]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWomanontheBrink/pseuds/YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: On summer nights, the nurarihyon leads the night parade of one hundred demons.His family waits patiently for his return.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2012. I'm slowly but surely getting back into NuraMago. Happy New Year!

Rikuo shot up from bed, hair mussed. He flung his sheets off, running through the house, the unfortunately empty house. It was silent, all of the yokai out on patrol or just out of the house, to wherever they went to when they left. He slumped against the wall.   
  
How am I ever going to convince otou-san to let me go out with him if I can't even stay up?   
  
The young boy sighed and sunk lower. He had been pestering his father to let him out of the house at night, but Rihan had always gotten his serious look and said 'no' immediately. Not even the face had worked yet.   
  
As if he'd had to the chance to try it yet. Most of the time, before the really late night even began, he was out of it and placed in bed. This was the first time he had gotten up in the middle of the night though.   
  
He got up and idly wandered through the large house, avoiding the dark empty places, especially the courtyard. Rikuo sighed and peered through a window in one of the rooms at the tiny sliver of moon. He stuck his head out the window and felt th cool breeze wash over his small face.   
  
From the left, around the curvature of the house, he could hear slight scuffling sounds from the gardens.   
  
He ran outside through a small panel he had discovered and crept to the edge of the lavish garden, creepy in the nearly non-existent light. There, he spotted someone he had never given a particular thought of at night… he assumed she simply went to bed like he did.   
  
"Okaa-san?"   
  
Wakana turned around from the tiny sprout she had been touching.   
  
"Oh! Rikuo, what are you still doing up?"   
  
He figured she was going to send him back to bed.   
  
"I couldn't sleep."   
  
To his surprise, she smiled a little. She motioned to the ground she knelt on.   
  
"Come on! Sit with your mother."   
  
He eagerly ran over, wanting to see what had his mother so captivated, and was more than a little disappointed to find a flower.   
  
"Isn't this exciting?"   
  
Rikuo nodded dully, and Wakana laughed. "It's okay. You know, I never really showed much interest in flowers before I met your father."   
  
He perked his ears up. It was rare he ever had a chance to just sit down and have a talk with his mother—so many others required her attention.   
  
"Why?" he asked quizzically.   
  
She shrugged. "I knew they were beautiful, and I loved them for that. But Rihan adored beautiful things, and I met him, I gave him the ones I had picked, roots and all. I was going to plant them a box in my room. I lived in a small apartment, and they didn't have gardens like this one. I would love to bring the flowers from beautiful places to my box and watch them grow,and then they'd die."   
  
Rikuo furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why'd you give them away then? Otou-san already had this garden."   
  
Wakana cocked an eyebrow and grinned wider. "You should have seen his face just then. He looked like you do when you make your sad face."   
  
"Like this?" Rikuo turned his eyes down and hung his head down, frown spread wide.   
  
"Yes! Exactly like that!"   
  
Rikuo crawled over his mother to sit in her lap and buried his face in her breasts.   
  
"What happened next?"   
  
Wakana looked up, as if thinking. "Well, I don't know what he'll say if I tell you…"   
  
"Tell me!" Rikuo was practically beaming. He rarely heard much of his parent's history before they married. The wish to go on patrol had almost entirely fled the three-year-old's mind as he laid his head on her chest and listened to her tell stories of her and Rihan and fabulous adventures. Slowly, but surely, the sun crept into the air, and Wakana sat at the base of the sakura tree, picking stray petals from the double-toned hair of her son.   
  
"Kaa-san?" Rikuo had asked her as sky turned a pale pink-blue. "Why weren't you asleep?"   
  
"I've always stayed up all night. I don't want Rihan to come to a silent house, I'll wait for him every night as long as I live."   
  
He yawned and repositioned himself.   
  
"I'll wait every night with you too, Kaa-san. I don't want you to be alone in the house, by yourself. It must be lonely."   
  
He dozed off, brown eyes slowly drifting closed.   
  
That was the last thing Rikuo had told her as he fell asleep. Wakana had then migrated to Rihan's favorite tree, waiting patiently and fingering her only son's hair.   
  
Quiet as the breeze, Wakana felt Rihan at her shoulder.   
  
"Hi, Rihan," she said, not looking up.   
  
The quiet was quickly broken as a mass of yokai arrived in the house, breaking the serenity that had lay across the house.   
  
"Let's take him to bed, hmm?" Rihan questioned as he helped Wakana up, legs stiff from hours of sitting in the same position. They turned and headed into the house, another long day beginning for Wakana and a long rest for Rikuo.   
  
Every night, until Rihan died and then some, Rikuo stayed up all night with his mother, listening to her stories or just sitting in silence with his mother.   
  
Every night, she still stays up, and waits now for her son.   


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment on your way out! Anyone interested in more?


End file.
